Shadows Story 2
by The Time Traveler
Summary: The fillersequel to my popular Shadow's Story. How did Black Doom meet Gerald, how did Shadow survive the fall from the ARK, how did the Commander come to hate Shadow? The answers are all in here!


Shadow's Story 2

Well, I have been inspired to do this since Sonic Heroes, and now, that I have seen Shadow The Hedgehog, I feel that it's about time to do it. So fans of Shadow, and general Sonic fans, and everyone that is a fan of my original Shadow's story, I am proud to present to you, Shadow's Story 2.

I also hereby dedicate this entire fanfic to all my friends I made both on and on deviantArt.

Chapter 1: Memories of a Scientist

Year: 2027

Professor Gerald Robotnik sadly looked back at the Space Coloney, ARK. Hoping that Maria and Shadow got off safely.

"This shouldn't have happened. If only I knew his true intentions then I wouldn't have helped him. I didn't want what he wanted", said Gerald sadly to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and remembered the events that took place that caused this mess.

* * *

(7 years ago)

Gerald groaned at his yet, another failure to the ultimate life form. The cells continued not to hold well. "The BioLizard held together better than that", exclaimed the Professor. At that moment, his beloved granddaughter, Maria, came in noticing her grandfathers outburst.

"Grandfather, is everything okay", she asked.

Gerald, apon hearing the sweet voice of his granddaughter, finally calmed down. "I'm fine Maria, everything is just fine. It's just, the ultimate life form project is not going well. Every attempt I make results in disaster. So far the only success I have made was that BioLizard and it has yet to be perfected!"

"Don't worry grandfather", said Maria, "I'm sure you'll come up with something!"

"I hope so Maria", said Gerald, "I sincerely hope so."

At that moment, a voice was heard over the loudspeaker.

"Professor", it went, "You better come to the observatory, quick!"

A few minutes later, at the observatory, Prof. Gerald rushed in, with Maria on his heels.

"What is it", asked Gerald.

Prof. Finfeld (yes the same one from my previous story), was looking at a huge moniter.

"Look at this", said Finfeld, "I was monitoring the star area just a little north of here, and I found this approaching us." He punched something into the computer and on the screen popped up the image of a huge comet.

"Wow", said Maria, "It's beautiful, but it's somehow creepy."

"Interesting", said Gerald, "Has this comet ever been by before?"

"Yes, it has, for I have looked at previous astrological records and so far they have pointed out that this comet has passed by once every 50 years. And may I quote on this one, "Because of it's black exterior and it's creepy tendency it has been named The Black Comet", said Finfeld.

"I see, but why notify me, I thought our primary research here was biological, not astronomy", said Gerald.

"Well, the reason I picked it up was because I detected a huge bio reading emitting from the comet", said Finfeld.

Gerald's eyes widened at the remark. "How long until it reaches Earth", he asked.

"About two to three weeks", replied Finfeld.

"Well, during those two to three weeks we shall establish a way to communicate with the comet."

Finfeld looked shocked. "Are you sure Professor? For all we know it could be just a bunch of microscopic organisms!"

"And it may not", responded Gerald. "If there is a slim chance that this comet contains any intelligent life, it could revolutionize science in unimaginable ways!"

Finfeld thought this over and said, "Very well then Professor, we shall devote our time and resources for the next few weeks to finding a way to communicate with the comet."

"Good", said Gerald.

* * *

(2 weeks later)

"GIVE THAT BACK", yelled an angry Maria.

"Just try and make me", said the young boy she was chasing. The reason, he took away a precious locket from Maria, one containing a picture of her grandfather.

Maria chased after him until finally he accidentally ran into the radio room and crashed into Prof. Gerald.

The young Heterochromic (a condition in which a person has two different colored eyes) boy stared up at the old professor.

"So Nick, giving my granddaughter trouble again, eh", asked the Professor.

Maria ran up and grabbed Nick. "GOTCHA!"

"Let me go," said Nick, "Not fair, not fair."

"You lose Nick, now give my locket back", said Maria.

"Oh, okay", said Nick and he handed it back to her.

Maria fondled it a little and then looked at her grandfather.

"How's the transmitter coming grandfather", asked Maria.

"It's not coming, it's done", said Gerald, "We have been communicating with the comet for hours but so far no response."

"Professor", said Finfeild, "We seem to be getting something. It could be a response."

"Hurry try to clear up the frequency", said Gerald.

The radio crackled and soon a booming voice could be heard from the speakers.

"Who dares to call the Black Arms", came the voice.

"Yes we got something", said Gerald. He went up to the receiver.

"This Prof. Gerald Robotnik of the First Binaural Space Colony, Code Named, A.R.K. Please identify yourself."

"I am Black Doom, the ruler of the Black Arms. We have been observing your planet and visiting it every 50 years on our comet since 2,000 years ago", said the voice.

"Older than we expected", said Finfeild.

Nick was shacking in fear. Maria noticed this and comforted him. "Don't worry Nick, that voice isn't going to harm you."

Gerald than spoke into the microphone and asked, "Why would you want to observe our planet?"

"Because", said Black Doom, "Your species has interested us, and yet we are afraid you may be putting yourselves onto the brink of annihilating yourselves. We wish to simply help mankind from avoiding that path."

That statement sparked Gerald's interest. "I would like to help you any way to reach that goal, for as a scientist here, my goal is to help humanity. Perhaps in a sense we will help each other!"

There was a moment's silence and then Black Doom said, "Your proposal is acceptable."

"Very well", said Gerald. "Perhaps this will be more better if we speak in person, is this to your liking?"

"Of course", said Black Doom.

"We shall await your arrival here on the ARK in two days", said Gerald.

"Agreed."

* * *

(2 days later)

Professor Gerald and his researchers waited anxiously at the airlock awaiting their important guest.

Also with them was his granddaughter Maria and Nick, who was behind her, being nervous.

Soon the air lock opened and through the doorway came a huge creature. He was floating in the air and had skin that was black with red in certain areas. He had two eyes, and a third on his forehead. Along with him were to three Black Arms aliens with him. Gerald could easily tell who this robed alien is.

"Welcome to Space Colony A.R.K., Black Doom", said Prof. Gerald.

The alien nodded towards Gerald. "Thanks, it's good to be here, Professor", he said.

Nick ran behind Maria. Maria tried to comfort him.

"And now", said Gerald, "If you allow me the pleasure I will show you around and let you know what it is we are trying to accomplish here".

"I would be very pleased for you to do so", said Doom. With that the team of scientists headed off.

Gerald looked back and saw his grand-daughter comforting the frightened Nick.

"If it's all right with you grandfather, I would like to stay here", said Maria.

"Very well", said Gerald.

With that he, Black Doom, his escorts, and the team of scientists headed off.

As they moved around the corridors Prof. Gerald showed Black Doom all there was on the ship and what he was trying to accomplish. Eventually they reached a large quarantine bay where it held a large particular life form.

Gerald punched in the Access code. "What your about to see here is the prototype of what I am trying to accomplish."

"Very well", said Doom, "Proceed."

Gerald punched in the 'enter' button and the door swung open. And in there, behind a force field, with strained with chains was a gigantic red lizard with a life support system attached to it.

The creature awoke and gave a huge roar!

"This is the Biolizard, basically a prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform, but", at that point the professor trailed off.

"Yes, Professor, what is it", asked Black Doom.

"The disappointing thing is it needs this life support system to be invincible, but without it, it's weak", he said dejectedly.

Black Doom moved closer to the Biolizard and looked it over. "Interesting. You did an almost good job on this. Almost to the point of making it invincible."

"Thank you", said the Professor, "But the problem is it's just not durable enough, if only I can find some way to make the skin durable."

Black Doom gave a small chuckle, "I don't think you may find the answer soon. But I admit I am impressed, no human could create a being like this without basing it on a mystical force. What power did you use to create it?"

"Allow me to show you", said Gerald.

A few minutes later, they were at a vault. As they entered the vault, the lights went on and in the center of the room, in the center, was a yellow emerald.

"Is that what I think it is", asked Black Doom.

"Oh, you have heard of them, yes this is one of the seven lengendary Chaos Emeralds", said Gerald. With that he took off the pedestal that was holding it.

"I am basing the Ultimate Lifeform of the biggest power our world has ever known. In fact the Ultimate Lifeform may become so integrated with the Chaos Emeralds, it might be able to locate a Chaos Emerald on a mere whim", said Gerald.

"Hmm", said Black Doom. "Professor, I think we might be able use both of our goals to combine into a single goal."

"How", asked Gerald.

"We, the Black Arms are extremely powerful beings, even if our blood was mixed with one of a different species, it would remain stable unlike your BioLizard. My blood happens to be the most powerful!"

Gerald grew excited at this, "You mean, you will help me create the Ultimate life by giving me a sample of your blood!?"

"Yes", said Black Doom, "But I only ask one thing in exchange."

"Anything", said Gerald.

"The Black Comet holds the way to ensure your planet's continued existance, but it can't get through the atmosphere. But the Chaos Emeralds can help with that problem, the only problem is, I can't find them, but maybe your Ultimate Lifeform can", said Black Doom.

"So in return you want my creation to find all Seven Chaos Emeralds", asked Gerald.

"Exactly", said Black Doom.

Gerald pondered over this. "I see why I shouldn't say no, we have an agreement." With that the professor and the alien leader shook hands. Little did they realize they failed to see a certain kid peeking in from the side of the doorway.

* * *

(2 days later)

Gerald worked hard at the counsel. He and his colleagues were trying hard, once again, to make the ultimate life form. Maria came in carrying a tray of tea. "Thank you Maria", said Gerald. "Doctor look!" In the tube a creature was beginning to form. "Keep your eyes open for signs of life failing, we can't lose this one", Gerald yelled. Maria walked close to her Grandfather and said, "I hope he makes it." "I hope so too", Gerald replied.

Behind them, behind a magic mirror, Black Doom was watching the whole thing. He will not fail, he said to himself, with my blood holding his structure he should live.

Suddenly the creature opened his eyes. "Let him out! Quick! Let him out", commanded Gerald. The tube drained and the tube opened. The creature was black hedgehog. On his spines and arms were red stripes. It groggily looked around, and to everyone's amazement it spoke, "Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Who are you?"

Gerald spoke to him, "Welcome, I am Professor Gerald Robotnik, these are my colleagues and my granddaughter Maria." The creature looked at Maria and seemed to feel that she was a good person but had years of loneliness. "Furthermore", continued Gerald, "I have created you as the ultimate life form. The place where you are is the space colony ARK, and you are in the main research center." "Ultimate life form", he mimicked.

"What shall we call him", asked Finfield. "I know", piped up Maria, " he is almost all black and he is created through science, so he kinda like a shadow of a life form, right." Everyone nodded. "Well, why don't we name him Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog." Gerald thought this through and asked, "What do you think? Shall we call you Shadow the Hedgehog." The hedgehog, replied, "Shadow. I like that name." "Great", said Gerald, "Shadow it shall be!"

Maria then stepped forward and took Shadow's hand. "Let me help you'", she said in sweet gentle voice. Shadow smiled and nodded. Maria helped him up and Gerald led Maria and Shadow down the hallway to the medical exam room. Gerald thought, 'I think my granddaughter has just made a friend.' He was glad that not only did he create the ultimate life, but a friend for his granddaughter.

Black Doom emerged from his hiding place, after Gerald was left alone. "I told you my blood would help sustain him."

"Yes", said Gerald, "With your help we will make a breakthrough."

"And I will soon breakthrough the atmosphere to your planet", said Black Doom, "Unfortunatly it won't happen for another 50 years."

"Why", asked Gerald.

"As much as I appreciate you putting us in that tractor beam to ensure we stay longer and for me to help out, we must eventually leave in order to prepare the ritual", said Black Doom.

"I understand, but still, how come you don't want to reveal yourself to Shadow", asked Gerald.

"He has just been introduced to this universe. He does not know his purpose yet, and you know, as well as I do that if I introduce his purpose too quickly, he won't understand the meaning of it, and he might go against it. ", said Black Doom.

"Yes", said Gerald, "I understand."

"Good, I leave Shadow to you. I must return to the Black Comet to rest", said Black Doom, "Farwell for now, Professor Gerald." With that Black Doom vanished in a flash of light.

Gerald then calmly, but hurriedly, went to the analysis lab, where Finfield awaited him.

"Did you get the readings on that comet, like I asked", asked Gerald.

"Yes sir", said Finfeild, he held up a clipboard. "It turns out that the comet itself has the ability to absorb a planet's energy until there is nothing left! If that comet get's close enough to our planet, it would mean disasiter within 3 hours!"

"What", said Gerald. Then it hit him, why Doom wanted the Emeralds, why he needed to get to the planet. Black Doom was going to destroy the planet, not save it. "What have I done", he said to himself. He braced himself against a nearby desk in greif.

"Professor", asked Finfield.

Gerald shook his head. "It's nothing." But in his mind, he screaming, frantically searching for a solution. Anything to rectify what he did. He knew sooner or later, somehow the lifeform he made will find the Chaos Emeralds and Doom will learn of it. If only he could somehow turn it against him. Wait, that's it, he thought.

"Finfeild, out of curiosity, how are is the construction of the new X-34T5 'prototype' proceeding", he asked.

Finfield then said, "The Eclipse Cannon? Well sir, ever since the go ahead from G.U.N. 10 years ago, we have been starting on it, and the procedure has been going okay. We have just finished the barrel, and are now working on the energy capicitator."

Gerald smiled, "Good, step up it's process. As for me, I shall deal with our new 'guest'." Silently he said to himself, "He may be made from his blood, but that doesn't mean he has to serve him. I will see to it that what he hoped to use to help him destroy the planet, will now save it!"

* * *

(2 years later)

Gerald was busy overlooking the yet-to-be completed core of the Eclipse Cannon. He then noticed a prescence behind him.

"You do know this place is off limits to unauthorized personnel", he said.

"What better place to talk to you then", said Black Doom. Doom looked around and asked, "What is the purpose of this place."

Professor Gerald didn't want to betray Doom's, because he knew if he did his plans to stop him would go downhill, so he told him the truth.

"This is the core of a weapon we have been building for some time. If given the strength of the Chaos Emeralds, it will have the power to destroy an entire planet. We call it 'The Eclipse Cannon.'"

Doom looked amazed. "And the sole purpose of this Eclipse Cannon is for what?"

"Mostly for defense, but only as a last resort for it can destroy anything in it's path", said Gerald.

"Interesting", said Black Doom, "But, know I must ask for a status report on our friend, Shadow."

"He has just learned how to master Chaos Control", said Gerald, "But he was a bit distraught today. He is unsure of the reason he is created."

"I am pleased to hear he has tapped into the power of the Emeralds", said Black Doom, "But his mental condition is unimportant to me."

That does not surprise me at all, Gerald thought to himself.

"Seeing as everything is going well, I shall return to the Comet", Black Doom said, "Farewell."

As soon as Black Doom vanished Gerald said, "And someday I will be bidding 'farewell' to you, only it will be because you will be eleminated!"

* * *

2027 (2 months prior to the attack)

The Professor just finished another training session with Shadow and had left him to be alone with Maria. As soon as he entered the hallways of the A.R.K. he was called to the tractor beam control room by Finfield. He went there, and there with Finfield was Black Doom.

"Any reason why you called me", asked Gerald.

"Yes", said Finfield, "He asked that we release the tractor beam. I told him I couldn't until you give the word."

Looking at Black Doom he asked, "Is it time?"

"Yes", said Black Doom, "As much as I would like to stay, if we don't leave our powers will diminish and we would be weak. We must go."

Knowing what could happen to the people of the station if he refused, he had no choice but to comply.

"I will expect Shadow to know his purpose when I return", said Black Doom.

"He will", said Gerald, and he said to himself, He will know his purpose is to stop you!

"Farewell then, Professor Gerald Robotnik", said Black Doom.

As soon as he said that, Black Doom vanished, and then at that moment, the tractor beam was released and the Black Comet starting sailing off on it's usual course.

Finfield then said, "You could have held them here and rob them of their life."

"True", said Gerald, "But if I did that, he would threaten to kill everyone on the station and he would grow wise to my plan. Don't worry, in 50 years, it will be curtains for him."

(1 week prior to the attack)

Geralds eyes widened at the viewing screen. He was having a conversation with General Motack of G.U.N., and the reason for this transmission was what had him shocked.

"You can't be serious", said Gerald.

"I am", said Motack, "We will be arriving within a week to get that creature."

"But he saved us all from the Artificial Chaos", said the Professor.

"Exactly", said Motack, "If he can stop all of them on his own, then the Ultimate Lifeform is a threat. Motack out."

Gerald sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to record this."

He quickly activated the viewer's video recording mode, and started recording.

"Shadow, my son", he said sadly, "If you are listening to this, then the worst has happened. You need to know the truth."

Yes, Gerald said to himself, I owe him that much.

"The government plans to shut down this research facility. The government plans to cease all our research and imprison all who know about you. I made a terrible mistake Shadow. It was all my fault making contact with that comet."

Most definitely, Gerald again said to himself.

"Now listen very carefully. In 50 years the Black Comet will return. They plan to harness its powers to destroy this planet. The only way to stop them was to develop a way to use the power they intended to use against them! Shadow it's up to you and only you can stop them. I develop the Eclipse Cannon, it's the only weapon that can destroy that Black Comet."

Little did Gerald realize that somewhere around the 'terrible mistake' part, someone was watching him, and gasping at this, but as he went further, that person smiled.

"Shadow, you are the only hope that can save mankind as we know it. The future of this planet depends on you", finished Gerald. Before he could shut off the viewer, to his surprise, his granddaughter Maria ran up to him and said, right in view of the viewer, "Don't worry Grandfather! Shadow and I will protect this planet!" Turning to the veiwer she added, "Right Shadow!"

Gerald turned of the viewer, and saved the message. He turned to his granddaughter. "Maria, you knew all this time, didn't you?"

"Yes Grandfather", she said, "I had a bad vibe coming from those aliens as soon as you contacted them. I never liked them, especially Black Doom."

"I understand", said Gerald, "But why didn't you show that fear towards Shadow?"

"Because", said Maria, "There is nothing to fear about him. Just because you used the blood of the Black Arms to make him, doesn't mean he is like them."

"You are right", said Gerald, realizing his own morals. "I just hope you can forgive your foolish grandfather."

Maria giggled and said, "You realized your mistake, and now you are making up for it by making a way to protect this planet. That's all that's important."

Gerald smiled, he loved Maria for many reasons, one of them being his granddaughter of course, but another was that, at times, Maria had a wisdom beyond her years at times.

"Thank you so much", said Gerald, as he embraced his granddaughter in a hug. "But please, do me a favor."

"And what's that Grandfather", asked Maria.

"Until the time is right, please don't tell Shadow about this", said Gerald.

"Of course Grandfather, I understand", said Maria.

Gerald opened his eyes after remeniscing. "I hope that Shadow and Maria managed to get off safely. Maria, I can't live without her, and Shadow, he is the worlds last hope."

He turned away from the window and sat down at a chair and awaited his arrival at Prison Island on Earth. Little did he realize the planet he swore to save, he would soon swear, out of anger and despair, to destroy.

AN: Okay that's it for this chapter the next two should be good. Originally I had chapter involving the perspective of Black Doom, but I threw that idea away since I don't see the need for it. The next one looks in the perspective of the Commander, and the one after that is a chapter I sorely longed to do, how Shadow managed to survive. Hoped you liked this! And if you want to fill in the missing holes, go and read the original Shadow's Story. See you in the future!


End file.
